desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ana Solis
Ana Solis is the niece of Carlos Solis who was introduced in the fifth season finale and become a regular character for the sixth season. Season Five Carlos tells Gabrielle that Ana had a hard life because her mother was in jail most of the time and her father left her. He also tells Gabrielle he spent a lot of time with Ana before her father left her. When Gabrielle and Carlos Solis visit their relative Connie she reveals to all the other Solis family members that she is dying and has only been given a few months to live. She then asks if anybody would offer to take in her granddaughter, Ana. Despite Gabrielle refusing to do so Carlos agrees to take her in as Connie had took him and his mother in when Carlos was younger. Gabrielle and Carlos along with their two children await for Ana. Once she arrives, Carlos is puzzled because he doesn't remember her being as grown up and attractive. Gabrielle informs Ana of the household rules and chores, Ana doesn't have a problem with, which surprises Gabrielle. She discovers Ana has a lot of expensive clothes, Ana says her "boyfriends" buy them for her, Gabrielle assumes that in return for the gifts Ana gives her boyfriends sex. Ana tells her there are other ways to make them give her gifts without doing anything. Later on Gabrielle asks Ana to do her chores whilst Gabrielle runs earns, Ana spots the Scavo boys Preston, Porter and Parker playing football and when Gabrielle returns home she finds that the three of them have done Ana and the girl's chores. Gabrielle scolds Ana for the fact that chores are for her and her daughters to do and not anybody else. Ana then suggests that Gabrielle is simply jealous as she's not young enough to make men do things for her anymore. Gabrielle tells her if she continues to be rude that she will throw her out on the streets. When Carlos returns home, Ana pretends to cry because Gabrielle threatened to kick her out. This causes Carlos and Gabrielle to have an argument. As they finish and Carlos walks off Ana walks up the stairs looking at Gabrielle, pleased with herself. Three months later at Mike Delfino's wedding Ana is seen as a guest with Gabrielle and Carlos. Ana smiles at a man in front of her, Gabrielle snaps her fingers and orders that she pay attention. Season Six Gaby, Carlos and Juanita are having breakfast when Ana comes downstairs wearing a baggy sweater. Gaby demands that Ana lift up her shirt. Ana does so and reveals a skimpy, revealing top underneath it. Gaby then demands that Ana change the top at once. Carlos then tries to make Gaby sign adoption papers for Ana but she refuses. Gaby returns home to see Ana washing the car. Gaby asks what Ana wants in exchange and Ana says that she wants to go to a party in a new club. Gaby refuses because it doesn't start until 11 and it is a school night. That night, Ana sneaks out despite Gaby's refusal. Gaby finds out and goes to the club. She tells the crowd that if they don't point out Ana then she will call the cops and tell them to bring their drug-sniffing dogs. The crowd then co-operate and push Ana on to the stage. When Gaby and Ana return home Ana tells Gaby that she's going to move out and become a model. When Gaby tries to stop her, Ana tells her that she doesn't care about her because she over heard Gaby refusing to sign the adoption papers. Gaby then signs the adoption papers in front of Ana. She then tells Ana that she is going to watch her like a hawk, 24/7. When Ana calls her mean Gaby says she wishes someone would have been mean to her at Ana's age, she says to Ana that she wants to keep her from ruining her life which she is so eager to start. The morning after Susan and Mike's wedding, Ana comes down the stairs while on the phone to Danny Bolen. She asks him out to the mall but Danny shoots her down. Gaby then tells her that the best way to get guys is to ignore them and that is how she got Carlos. They then all run outside when they hear Karen McCluskey screaming. Later when the police arrive, Ana tells them that she went out drinking with Danny the previous night and she escaped down the decorative ladder outside. When Gaby organizes to have the ladder removed, the handyman tells her that the ladder could hold little more than the roses on them and when Gaby clims up it it breaks. Gaby then confronts Ana and tells her she knows she didn't go out drinking and Ana confesses that she didn't. Gaby is disgusted that Ana would pull a stunt like this to bag a guy, and forces her to retract her statement, which results in Danny getting arrested but released when it was discovered he didn't do it. John Rowland, Gaby's old flame appears again, this time rich and owning a restaurant. Ana falls in love with him, and wants to work there as a waitress. Gaby refuses this, but Carlos allowed Ana to work, putting Gaby's refusal down to her feelings for John which were reignited of late, which was proven as Gaby gazes at a picture of her and John. Gaby finds condoms in Ana's bedroom and is shocked to hear than Ana loves him and wants to start taking things to the next level. Gaby confronts John, who makes a pass at her, which Ana witnesses and runs off in disgust. Gaby catches up with her and tells her of their old affair, and that she does not love John but Carlos, and that John only used Ana to get back at her, Ana decides it would be best to quit working at John's restauant. Gaby hammers the final nail on the coffin for John when she sends the picture of him and her ripped in half, indicating that they are finished for life. Ana is later seen with her friends Eddie, Danny and Porter outside a coffee shop where their friend Emily was murdered. Julie Mayer approaches them and they tell her that she would of loved Emily as she was a really nice girl. Eddie and Porter later leave leaving Ana, Danny and Julie alone when Ana asks Danny if he still wanted a ride home he changes his mind and decides to walk in order to speak with Julie alone, Ana leaves looking disappointed. When Julie later decides to leave town until the man who attacked her and Emily is found, Ana tells Julie that she wants her help in getting some time alone with Danny. Whilst the group are watching Eddie perform stand up at a club Julie quickly leaves getting Porter to go with her. Danny quickly excuses himself when the two are alone and Ana confronts him, he tells her that he does not like her because of how much she likes herself. Ana later calls Danny attention seeking for a suicide attempt, she apolgises soon after and tells her she shouldn't of said that as that was mean. Danny tells Ana that he likes the blunt Ana and not the cute Ana that she pertends to be, this causes Ana to smile and ask if he thinks she's cute and the two begin to get along hinting that they will become a couple. Ana and Danny are revealed to be in a relationship in the following episode. Angie isn't too happy about that, since she thinks Ana isn't good enough for Danny. She tries to get to know Ana better, but Ana can see how Angie feels about her. She opens up to Angie that she knows what Danny's going through, and that they're alike, which attracted her to him. She then says that she won't hurt Danny. Angie asks how could she be sure of that, and Ana replies that she couldn't as she wasn't going anywhere. Gaby becomes concerned that Ana and Danny are having sex, but Angie doesn't, because it's in their nature and they have to accept that. Angie advises Gaby to get protection for Ana. Gaby and agrees and does so. After Carlos sees the condoms Gaby had bought, she tells him they're for Ana and Danny. Carlos doesn't like the idea and tells Gaby to talk to Ana about sex, and that she shouldn't do it because if she gets pregnant, Gaby end up taking care of the baby. Gaby writes Ana a check big enough to cover modeling school and a descent apartment in New York. Ana notices it's not signed and Gaby tells her it will be, unless she sleeps with Danny before leaving for N.Y. Ana agrees and promises not to have sex. But when she and Danny are alone in the living room, they couldn't resist the temptation. Carlos returns home as Danny, topless, is on top of Ana. This gets Carlos furious. So he hits Danny to the wall and tells him that if he ever catches him on top Ana, he'd kick his ass. Angie sees this happening from outside and enters the Solis home and tells Carlos to let go of her son. When he doesn't, Angie throws a vase on the wall, which gets Carlos to stop, and threatens him by telling him that if he ever touched Danny again, he's dead. Soon after Gabrielle sends Ana to New York to become a model because she and Carlos don't trust the Bolen family. Trivia ' *Ana has only appeared in a few episodes of season 6 so far, she had more prominent roles up until the episode "The-God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me-Blues." This has fueled speculation that Ana is being axed. However, she returns with a storyline in the episode "You Gotta Get a Gimmick", and becomes romantically involved with Danny Bolen. 'Relationships Family * Grandmother: Connie Solis * Mother: Unknown (deceased) * Uncle: Carlos Solis * Aunt: Gabrielle Solis * Cousins: Juanita Solis, Celia Solis Other * Adoptive Parents: Carlos Solis, Gabrielle Solis * Past Romances: Porter Scavo * Current Romance: Danny Bolen Surname, First Name